Determine if sympathetic nervous system activation will result in differential effects on cellular adhesion molecules, result in a significant increase in leukocyte transendothelial migration and whether hypertensives will show different patterns of cellular adhesion molecules following sympathetic nervous system activation with a greater decrease in L-selectin expressison and with greater rate of leukocyte transendothelial migration.